yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
TVK 1
TVK 1 (an abbveration for "TV Kristian", the name of the channel between January 8, 2008 and December 1, 2018) is a Yurkish Swedish television channel originally launched in 1974, but closed in 1995 only to be relaunched in July that same year and again on September 11, 2005. The channel is named after a relative to Kristan. Logo history TV Kristian (1974 - 1995) 1974 - 1992 1992 - 1995 TV Kristian (1995 - 2005) 1995 - 2001 center The "TV" font was later used for the 2005 logo. 2001 - 2005 center TVK (2005 - ) September 11, 2005 - January 8, 2008 200px|center On September 11, 2005 TV Kristian was lanuched as TVK (which stands for TV Kristian). The logo contained "TV" with a "K" added. The font used was "Krille Font". File:TV Kristian Logo 2005b.PNG|Evening variant January 8, 2008 - April 15, 2011 center On January 8, 2008 TV Kristian got a new logo that looks like the ABC1 logo, but this logo had the colour green File:TV Kristian Pre-Order Logo.PNG|The logo without the orange thing and the green box. April 15, 2011 - April 16, 2011 center On April 15, 2011 the channel was renamed TV Kristian Party, because it was a weekend. April 17, 2011 - April 22, 2011 center On April 17, 2011 at 7:00 AM the name was reverted back to TV Kristian April 22, 2011 - September 4, 2011 center On April 22, 2011 the channel was rebranded. It now contains the "TV" at the top and "Kristian" at the bottom. File:TV Kristian New Logo Box.png|The logo in a box. Zaz's then new logo can be seen too, since it was rebranded the same day. September 4, 2011 - October 14, 2011 center A new variation of the logo was introduced. October 14, 2011 - March 19, 2012 center On October 14, 2011 TV Kristian debuted with a new logo once again. March 19, 2012 - January 25, 2013 center The TVK channels were rebranded on March 19, 2012 to be up to date. The main channel's start time was changed to 8:45 AM. The testcard would from this date no longer be shown as requested by the copyright owner prior to the rebranding. Instead, Vabam News would be shown. Some filler programs continued to be shown after the rebranding, eventually they were completely dropped. File:TV Kristian Logo 2012b.PNG|October 1st: A logo variant for TV Kristian was adopted, but went unused January 25, 2013 - April 28, 2013 center The Thevmedia Key Locking System was installed on ThevBox and on TV Kristian to prevent companies from changing important settings on ThevBox and trying to buy important channels. Most of the normally used channels changed their logo; the old TVK News refused to change its logo. Since January 26, 2013 it is allowed to use a custom logo (eg. use any TV Kristian logo or anything else, only if the owner have permission from the creator) on any channels not owned by Thevmedia. April 28, 2013 - September 9, 2018 center On April 28, 2013 Thevmedia presented new logos for the TVK channels. They were the same as before, the only changes being that the theme "name" is no longer below "TV Kristian", it is now to the right. The other change was the Thevmedia "e" colour. September 9, 2018 - December 1, 2018 center On September 9, 2018 the TVK brand was rebranded with a newer version of the letter brand from March 2012. File:TV Kristian 2018 Logo.png|Provisional logo December 1, 2018 - April 11, 2019 center On December 1, 2018 the name of the channel was reverted back to its original 2005 name as part of Thevmedia's modernizing plan. April 11, 2019 - September 29, 2019 center On April 11, 2019 the channel was renamed due to the TVK channel brand being restructured. September 29, 2019 - center